The popularity of the Internet has dramatically changed people's interaction with the world. Computer users more frequently rely upon computers, and, more specifically, the Internet for services including, for example, electronic mail, web site navigation, chat rooms, instant messaging and the like. The user's computer can be referred to as a “client” with a web site's computer system referred to as a “server”.
When a client sends a request for a service, the server can frequently personalize the information provided to the client using information relevant to the particular client (e.g., local weather forecast, particular stock quotes, local news, etc.). For example, upon an initial visit to a particular web site, the server can request the user to provide information, for example, personal information, preferences, location, and the like. The server can store this information in a “cookie” which is then stored on the client (e.g., user's computer system). “Cookie” refers to domain-specification information stored on the client which is usually stored in files on the user's computer system. When the user returns to a particular web site, the server obtain the previously stored cookie to personalize information provided to the client.
Conventionally, cookies stored on the client are limited to four kilobytes per domain as set forth in Request for Comments 2109 (RFC 2109). Generally, when greater storage is required, the data is transferred to the server. Due to constraint challenges, many web sites avoid storing detailed personalized information on the client.
Storage of user information on the server can present several challenges. Storage limitations associated with the server can necessitate minimizing a quantity of information stored and/or a quantity of users that can be supported by the server. Additionally, storage of the information is generally based on user identity with the server storing associating information on the client (e.g., via a cookie). In the event that the associating information on the client is deleted, the connection between the information stored on the server and the client has been lost. This can result in storage of data on the server which is inaccessible by the client.